Nouvel An
by Shini-cat
Summary: Suite de Noël: Vous voulez savoir d'où vient Heero? Il vous suffit de lire cette OS! fic refaite !


**Titre:** Nouvel An

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Il n'y en a toujours pas, désolé!

**Genre:** Romance, général, angst lol!!

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi... snif

**Note de l'auteur:** Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle était déçue parce que Heero et Duo ne grandissaient pas ! Si quelqu'un d'autre est également déçu par ce point, je tiens à les rassurer, il y aura une séquelle! Cette idée n'est pas venue parce qu'on me l'a demandé, mais parce qu'elle était prévue ! Je me suis dit que c'était un peu bête de faire une fic si elle n'avait pas de fin concrète ! Donc, si vous voulez cette suite, vous l'aurez!! Après, libre à vous de la lire ou pas!

Arc "Evénement"

1) Halloween

2) Noël

**3) Le Nouvel An**

Pour le moment, je suis sûr que ces trois là y sont puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. Je sais pour l'originalité des titres on repassera, mais bon...XD on fait avec !!

Bonne lecture

_**Nouvel An**_

**31 Décembre 15h12**

-Tro!! Allez joue avec moi, s'il te plaît!!

Après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, un petit garçon de 8 ans, les cheveux châtains lui tombant devant un oeil celui-ci était de couleur verte comme l'autre naturellement, suivit son cousin, un petit garçon du même âge, les cheveux de la même couleur mais coiffés en une natte et les yeux myosotis. Ce dernier lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Ils jouèrent toute l'après midi ensemble. Trowa, petit garçon très intelligent, ne jouait pas spécialement aux jeux vidéo et ainsi que tous les jouets purement technologiques. Il privilégiait les livres à ce genre d'amusement.

**31 Décembre 20h36**

-Duo, tu viens, on a de la visite !!

-J'arrive m'man!!

Duo se leva du coussin où ses petites fesses reposaient et partit en trombe dans le salon où il trouva ses parents, les parents de son cousin, Trowa et un couple de Japonais, tous, en grande discussion.

Il s'approcha doucement, faisant le timide, après tout, il ne les connaissait pas. Il se retourna quand un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles et vit Trowa qui se diriger vers ses parents.

-Duo, Trowa, je vous présente Kisa et Odin Yuy! Kisa est une amie d'enfance que nous avons retrouvé, il y a peu et nous avons rencontré son mari!

Kisa, japonaise et Odin, russe, s'étaient rencontré près de quinze ans plus tôt au japon. Durant un voyage, Odin était tombé sous le charme de cette magnifique femme nippone. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à séduire la jeune femme, mais avec sa persévérance, il était finalement arrivé au bout de ses peines et avait enfin pu toucher à ce fruit interdit...après le mariage bien sûr! La jeune femme avait été claire là-dessus. Odin connaissait les traditions nippones et savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Ce n'est que quelques mois après que Odin et Kisa s'étaient enfin mariés. Une vie pleine de bonheur avait alors commencé !

Duo fronça les sourcils. "Yuy", ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il fit fonctionner ses petites méninges, mais rien ne vint. Il fit une moue contrariée avant de sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonsoir!

&

Duo mangeait tranquillement en écoutant ses parents parler avec les étrangers. Il ne comprenait pas le sujet! Plus la conversation avançait, plus les sujets changeaient. Ils restaient dix minutes sur un sujet et rebondissaient sur un autre par rapport à une phrase.

Par exemple, ils parlaient de femme enceinte et par une phrase comme:

-Certaines femmes enceintes boivent trop!

Ils partaient sur le sujet des vins:

-En parlant de vins, j'ai acheté un des plus grand cru de la région!!

Mais pour le moment, le sujet était tout autre, c'était le sujet des enfants, et Duo écoutait attentivement parce qu'il comprenait vraiment le sujet de leur discussion.

- Ton fils est adorable!! S'exclama Kisa en posant un regard sur Duo quand le sujet avait glissé sur ce sujet là, bien qu'il ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il fallait bien donner le change.

- Oui, je suis très fier de Duo, mais en parlant de lui, tu ne m'avais dit que tu avais un enfant ! Il a était invité chez des amis?

-...euh, et bien...

Un silence s'installa autour de la table, tandis que tout le monde attendait la réponse de la jeune femme. Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier lui prit la main.

-Et bien, c'est compliqué... Il y a deux mois, il a eut un accident, et il...il est dans le coma...finit l'homme dans un souffle.

-Il est dans le coma ! S'étonne la mère de Duo. Et tu n'es pas auprès de lui.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si ça avait été son cher Duo qui se trouvait dans un coma, que ce soit le Nouvel An ou pas elle serait restée auprès de lui.

-Oui, j'y étais encore cette après-midi, il faut bien de temps en temps penser à soi, répond plus sèchement Kisa.

Son fils n'avait jamais été prévu au programme, dans leur mariage, il n'était pas qu'un petit accident de parcours, elle aurait été dans son pays quand elle avait appris sa grossesse peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là. Suivant Odin dans ses voyages, ils étaient installés en Europe pour six mois quand elle avait constaté son état et n'avait pas pu changer le cours de l'histoire.

Un ange passa. Puis tout le monde baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Pendant un petit moment, personne ne parla, mais finalement, c'est la mère de Duo qui rompit le silence en demandant, bien qu'elle sache que c'était impoli :

-Et comment... comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-...Heero, Il s'appelle Heero...

Duo releva la tête d'un coup ! Il tourna les yeux vers le couple de nouveaux venus dans la famille, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Heero ne pouvait pas être le fils de ces personnes puisqu'il l'avait vu! Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net:

-Mais, j'ai vu Heero il y a à peine une semaine, le soir de Noël quand je suis sorti voir le sapin. Duo se tut.

-Comment?! S'exclama son père. Tu es sorti sans notre autorisation?!

Duo afficha une petite mine penaude. Il venait de faire une grosse bourde! La prochaine fois, il appliquerait l'expression " tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler".

-Duo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?! Tu aurais pu avoir un accident ou te faire enlever!

-Je sais, Heero m'a déjà fait la morale! Il m'a demandé comment je réagirais si un de mes enfants partait en pleine nuit!

-Et il avait parfaitement raison...mais...Heero ne peut pas t'avoir fait la morale! Et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation!! Tu seras puni !

-Non, papa, s'il te plaît, je recommencerai plus, Heero m'a déjà fâché pour ça!!

-Impossible Duo, il est dans le coma depuis deux mois, maintenant! Dit Kisa en se tournant vers lui.

-Mais si, je vous le jure!

-Duo arrête, il est parfaitement impossible que tu l'ais vu et qu'il t'ait fait la morale!!

-Mais si, je peux même vous le décrire! Il est brun, les cheveux en bataille, il a les yeux bleus et il a onze ans!!

La Jeune femme Japonaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Duo, arrête maintenant! Cela suffit! Tu seras privé de sortie et d'argent de poche! Je suis désolé, Duo ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses paroles!

-Ce n'est rien! Répondit Kisa.

Duo rentra la tête dans les épaules et continua à manger. La jeune femme ne prêta pas plus d'attention au natté, il pouvait avoir rencontrer son fils avant. Et puis, c'était un enfant, dans son pays d'origine, on ne croyait pas souvent les enfants.

La mine triste, Duo regarda par la fenêtre. Personne ne voulait le croire, pourtant, le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré par deux fois, n'était pas un mirage ou une hallucination! Il était encore petit, mais pas stupide à ce point, il avait passé l'âge d'avoir un ami imaginaire à qui il se confiait. Il ne savait pas si le jeune garçon était le fils de ces personnes car sinon, un gros problème se posait : comment Heero pouvait-il sortir de l'Hôpital alors que les médecins le surveillait sûrement ?

Il soupira. Ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ? Et bien, il semblerait que cela ne marche pas avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas! Comment faire comprendre à ses parents et surtout à ces personnes qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il avait vraiment vu leur fils?

Ses parents l'avaient enguirlandé, ils ne penseront certainement pas que Duo recommencerait une échappée nocturne. Mais il fallait qu'il revoie Heero pour savoir si ses pensées étaient justes ou pas!

A la fin du repas, Duo aida sa mère à débarrasser la table. Ensuite, il monta avec Trowa se coucher pendant que les adultes prenaient un café tout en discutant. Duo avait hésité à dire : bonne nuit à ses parents, sachant que ses derniers étaient encore fâchés contre lui. Mais cette fois, il fera attention de ne pas dire par inadvertance qu'il allait sortir. Il espérait seulement que ses parents ne feront pas des tours de garde pour le surveiller!

Il se déshabilla et posa ses affaires bien pliées sur le bout de son lit, sachant parfaitement que demain, ils seront parterre.

L'oreille aux aguets, il écouta la conversation des adultes au rez-de-chaussée. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle il restait éveillé allait lui valoir des ennuis si ces parents le prenaient la main dans le sac, mais il VOULAIT voir Heero, il FALLAIT qu'il voie Heero.

Il attendit patiemment que les étrangers soient partis et que ses parents ainsi que ceux de Trowa soient au lit. Mais qu'ils soient tous montés dans leur chambre ne voulait pas dire qu'ils dormaient. Duo serait rassuré uniquement quand son père ronflerait! Sa mère avait une facilité déconcertante à s'endormir, il savait donc qu'elle serait endormie avant son père. Quant aux parents de Trowa, ils dormaient dans la chambre d'ami, elle était au bout du couloir et c'était la seule pièce de la maison qui était insonorisée, donc, il ne risquait rien.

Il du attendre seulement une heure avant que les faibles ronflements de son père ne lui parviennent. Il prit une dernière précaution en vérifiant si son cousin dormait bien en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce dernier émit un grognement, se retourna et ne bougea plus.

Dans le plus grand silence, Duo sortit de son lit et se rhabilla. Il enfila ses chaussons, il était hors de question qu'il sorte pieds nus dehors.

En bas, il prit son manteau, qu'il ferma, ainsi qu'une écharpe. C'était l'hiver, si la semaine passée il n'en avait pas spécialement eu besoin, cette semaine, c'était tout autre !

Ses parents avaient prit l'habitude de laisser les clefs dans la serrure parce qu'ils avaient perdu un trousseau où le double de la clef s'y trouvait, ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné puisse venir dans leur demeure au moins quand ils y étaient, Duo avait entendu son père dire qu'il changerait les serrures, mais en période de fêtes, il n'en avait pas encore pris le temps. Donc en désespoir de cause, on bouchait la serrure durant la nuit.

Il tourna la clef en essayant d'atténuer le son que la serrure faisait en s'ouvrant. Un bruit à l'étage le fit se figer. Il retint sa respiration et écouta attentivement. Cela ne devait être que l'un de ses parents qui remuait dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron.

Tout d'un coup, il fut prit d'un doute : et si Heero ne venait pas ? Et s'il avait pris des risques pour rien? Mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup !

Il descendit les marches, arrivant au portillon, il enleva le loquet et sortit sur un petit trottoir. Il regarda de chaque côté de la rue et traversa, se rendant sur la petite place où se trouvait encore le sapin.

C'était à cet endroit que Duo avait vu Heero. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que Heero revienne.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner! Il était là!

Il fut déçu quand il ne vit rien. Il poussa un soupir ! Et s'il avait vraiment prit des risques pour rien? Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, par deux fois Heero était venu, alors pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent ?

Il attendit, il fallait que Heero vienne! Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-S'il te plaît Heero, vient. Murmura-t-il avec désespoir.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il sentit de drôle de picotement dans la nuque. Il se retourna et vit une silhouette se détacher de sous un lampadaire. Elle avança doucement vers lui. Duo pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce soit Heero et pas un parfait étranger. Son cœur, qui s'était accéléré quand il avait vu l'ombre, se calma quand elle passa sous la lumière du lampadaire.

C'ETAIT HEERO!!

-Heero!!

Il courut à sa rencontre. Finalement il était venu! Il avait eu raison de sortir.

-Tu m'attendais ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Oui, je suis sorti pour te voir!

-...Heero ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Oui, je sais, je suis inconscient d'avoir fait ça, si j'étais à la place de mes parents je gronderais mon enfant et je le punirais!! Mais il fallait absolument que je te voie !!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heero. Il était amusé par la tirade du petit garçon. Enfin, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris été que Duo avait retenu sa leçon mais ne l'appliquait pas!

-Et bien, que me voulais-tu? Demanda Heero.

-Voilà...je sais pas par où commencer...dis-moi où es-tu né?

-...Heero ne répondit rien. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour le dire, mais rien n'en sortit. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Où habites-tu?

-...Heero ne répondit également rien.

-Comment tes parents s'appellent-ils?

-...Toujours rien.

Heero chercha dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler un souvenir de son enfance, mais rien, c'était le noir complet.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais cherché dans ses souvenirs en faite et maintenant qu'il essayait, il était incapable de répondre à des questions pourtant simples. Comment cela se faisait-il? Etait-il amnésique? Impossible!

-Heero? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un seul souvenir de ton enfance?

Heero secoua la tête! Pas une seule image ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il sentit de petites gouttes d'eaux dévaler ses joues.

-Heero, je crois que je peux répondre à ta question!

-Quelle question?

-Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien, non?

Heero pencha la tête sur le côté. En effet, il se posait la question.

-Et bien...tu es dans le coma, Heero. La raison pour laquelle je le sais, c'est parce que tes parents sont venus chez moi! Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'aimerais que toi, au moins, tu me crois ! Lui demanda Duo.

Heero resta silencieux. Lui, dans le coma, mais comment?

-Co...Comment?

-Visiblement, tu as eu un accident. Un accident de quoi, je ne sais pas! Mais si tout ça est vrai, j'aimerais véritablement que tu te réveilles ! J'aimerais te voir en vrai! Parce que je sais pourquoi tu disparaissais sans laisser de trace, maintenant!

Heero ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que ce petit bonhomme lui disait? C'était complètement absurde, mais l'absence de souvenir le faisait douter de son choix. Devait-il croire ou pas le natté?

Il le fixa un long moment dans les yeux. Un silence de mort les entourait.

Ne supportant plus toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Heero fit demi-tour et partit.

-Heero, attend, s'il te plaît!

-Je peux pas te croire!

-Mais Heero, rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'as aucun souvenir, tu es la description parfaite du fils des amis de mes parents et tu disparais sans laisser de trace derrière toi! Explique-moi comment cela est possible?

Une fois de plus, Heero ne put pas répondre. De toute façon, que pouvait-il répondre? Seul un fantôme pourrait faire ce que le natté lui disait! S'il était véritablement dans le coma, comment ce faisait-il que Duo pouvait le voir?

-Heero, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir rentrer. J'ai un vœu pour cette nouvelle année: J'aimerais que tu te réveilles, que tu reviennes parmi les vivants! Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, de toute façon, tu me connais à peine, fait le pour tes parents, ils sont tristes ! Au revoir, Heero!

Il tourna les talons et partit, ne laissant pas de chance à Heero de lui répondre. Ce dernier le regarda partir, toujours sous le choc.

Duo rentra chez lui, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte. Il enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son vœu se réaliserait

Il remonta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Une fois de plus, il vérifia que son père été bien endormi en collant son oreille à la porte. Il entendit les ronflements, donc, retourna dans sa chambre. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, il ne fallait pas qu'il réveille son cousin, tout de même!

Il enleva ses vêtements et les remit à leur place. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, mais une sensation de froid l'avait envahit et il n'arriva pas à se réchauffer avec les couvertures. Une fois de plus, il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il réalise son vœu. Un simple vœu!

C'est avec un gros poids sur le cœur qu'il s'endormit avec difficulté, mais il y parvint quand même.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon aux yeux fermés, les cheveux en bataille, la peau mate et un masque sur le bas du visage, versa une larme qui roula sur son visage, mais qui passa inaperçue car personne n'était dans la pièce.

Fin

Voilà, c'est fini !!

Mais, si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de le demander!! Sinon, l'Arc se terminera sur cette OS!

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2008 à tous et une bonne santé!!

kiss

Shin'


End file.
